Never Alone
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: This is a RW/SM crossover! One of my favorite couples, Minako and Shin! It is kind of like a spolier to this new fic I am working on... But I can't get into that, hehheheee!!! Anyway, I hope you like this! Every time Mina gets close to Shin,she botle


Never Alone

Never Alone

By: Angel of Mercy

Dedication: To all the nice reviewers, thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these characters, they belong to their respective owners.

%%*$(@__@**%

_Your eyes hold the look of love and happiness,_

_Brining light and happiness to those around you._

_The mask you wear is perfect, but it does fool me love,_

_Stop being someone you are not, come out and show yourself to the world._

_Remember that I am here, and you are never alone._

_****_

A lone figure sat upon the ground, humming softly as a soft breeze blew through her hair.The sun was setting ahead of her, casting colors of the heavens throughout the sky.Clear eyes stared out at the endless blue ahead of them, taking in its depths as it sung its eternal song through the currents.Her light tresses floated around her like a halo, the sun casting a heavenly shine upon it, accepting her as a child of the heavens.Pure light radiated from the form, blessing everything around her in a peaceful aura.Her face was set in pure happiness and bliss, taking in the moment of peace and silence.She brought everyone happiness, offering her heart and soul just to make others feel loved and cleansing their souls of doubts.Another figure sat away from the angel, staring at the golden haired beauty solemnly.

"Mina, the others are waiting, won't you come back?Shin has been looking everywhere, he was practically going out of his mind looking for you." Artemis said calmly, looking over at the silent girl.The beauty slowly looked towards him, smiling happily at him as she shook her head.Her loose hair fell into her face and she stared at her guardian once more before turning away.The young cat lowered his head, tears threatening to fall from his usual cheery ice blue eyes.He had been with the girl so long, knowing everything about her, though never being able to help her.Her soul was tortured, her heart scarred from the past and the beginning of a new future.She was plagued, never showing her true self, hiding behind a mask of happiness so others would not see her pain."Oh Mina, my little goddess, if only you could come out of your shell and show your true self.Stop trying to be alone, let the others help you…trust your heart." He whispered, looking at the girl once more before turning his back.

"Mina, love, there you are." A calm voice said from behind her.The girl did nothing to greet him; she merely smiled and rose until she was sitting upon her knees.Sand fell from her lap like little raindrops and glistened as they touched the ground in which they belonged.The taller figure moved forward wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her form closer to his.Her hair spilled into his face, but he never even thought of moving it as he buried his head within it.

"Shin." She whispered, leaning into her soul mate.She felt him bury his head in her hair, tightening his hold upon her waist as she sighed.She felt her emptiness being filled, a true moment of happiness spread through her being as she touched one of his hands.

"Mina, come back with me to the others.Their waiting for you, stop sitting out here all by yourself, you don't have to be alone." He said, but he felt her jerk out of his arms.He fell to the ground, blinking up in shock as she stood in front of him while glaring.His heart tightened as he gazed at her face, streaked with pain and silver tears.

"What do you know about being alone?!Huh!Tell me Shin!What does it feel like?!Tell me!!!!" she shouted furiously, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall.Shin remained on the ground, staring at Mina as she continued to cry.Her body shook with silent tears, choking sobs escaping her throat as she suddenly turned around and ran towards the streets.

"Mina." Shin whispered, but remained where he was.He stared at her back and never looked away, hoping she would come back to him.She never did, his goddess, an unreachable angel, continued to run…taking his heart with her.A sob finally escaped his throat, as silver tears fell onto the sand and disappeared as soon as they came.He clutched the sand, as his fists turned white, leaving marks within the sand just like his tears.

******

Mina ran through the streets, never seeming to be able to see in front of her.Her vision was blurred, but she didn't seem to care as she tried to escape the pain.Her heart felt like it was being cut in two, gaining more scars to the ones she already had upon it.She was empty and there was nothing anyone could do to bring back her already haunted soul.A while later, she arrived at a park and looked around at all the happiness around her.Couples walked together, hand in hand as they shared unspoken love between themselves.A whisper, an embrace, and a caress that was all that was needed to express what they felt.She clutched her hands to her chest and clenched them tightly as more tears fell from her squeezed eyes.She opened them once more and walked over to a cherry blossom tree as she sat underneath it.Little blossoms floated to the ground and she sighed as more tears fell as a memory came to her.

Memory:__Mina slowly opened her eyes as pure rays of sunlight streamed onto her face.She smiled as she saw a head of familiar head of brown hair resting near her.A hand slowly reached up and ruffled it playfully as she giggled wholeheartedly.She heard her lover groan as he lifted his head to her and his sea green eyes blinked sleepily.He moved away from her and sat up as his wondered around the park.Mina sighed and sat up slowly looking around the dimly lit park as the lights cast shadows around them.Tiny cherry blossoms drifted from above and showered the two young teens.Mina turned her head slightly and looked at Shin as he stared at the stars above.Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, watching him at every moment as time passed by.His eyes stared into the heaven above, the small fireflies in the sky shinning in his eyes as they twinkled.His head was tilted to the side childishly and his face held a thoughtful look.Untamed brown framed his hair boyishly, making him more adorable then ever as his hair glistened.Her eyes grew smaller and she stared at him adoringly as her gaze remained on his face.Suddenly, he turned his head towards her and her face burned brightly as she cursed.

_ _

_"Mina, look over there." He said as he pointed in front of them.Mina looked over and saw millions of fireflies floating around the park.Her eyes widened and she suddenly got to her feet as they ran across the dewy grass.She pulled her bow from her hair and her hair cascaded around her like a veil.She turned towards Shin and saw him standing there staring at her like she was a goddess.She giggled at the thought, walking over to him and leaning in as their noses brushed against one another.She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, but she flicked her tongue over his slightly parted lips.She saw his eyes snap open in surprise and she back away as her eyes gleamed with mischief._

_ _

_"Got to catch me a firefly first, then you will get a reward!" she shouted as she ran through the swarms of lighted flies.She heard Shin's light laughter as he ran through the glowing orbs, swinging his arms in order to catch the small beings in his hands.Her feet stopped and she watched as he ran in circles and tries to catch the swarming little buggies around him.A boyish look lay across his face and a giant smile was set on his face as he continued to run around.A feeling grew within her and she ran over to him as she started to lung at the flies, laughing in joy and pure happiness.Eyes turned to Shin as he stood still and she stopped as she looked at him._

_ _

_"You have to stay calm and plan it just right…" he said as his eyes remained on a brightly glowing fire.He quickly reached out, but grabbed thin air as he smiled.He walked closer to her and took her hand as he opened it palm up, slowly placing his in hers.A glow was scene and Mina gasped, as she looked down the see a firefly glowing brightly in her hand.Her eyes slowly found his and she gasped at the pure emotion that shinned within them as the flies soft glow reflected in them.It slowly floated from her hand and seemed to glow brighter as the emotion grew clearer in his eyes as she jerked her head to the side. Tears threatened to fall, but a warm hand cupped her cheek and turned her to look at him.He smiled knowingly at her and drew her face closer to his as their lips brushed lightly.Mina slowly let tears slip down her cheeks and closed her eyes, but slowly felt warm lips kiss them away._

_ _

_"I am here Mina…you can trust me, we are together." He whispered as he pulled her into his embrace.The strange glowing firefly drifted away from the couple and into the darkness.A figure grasped the small creature and it slowly transformed into a soft glowing silver crystal…_

_ _

Night had fallen upon the park and a figure walked through the empty park.He stared up at the night sky and sighed as he hands remained in his pockets.Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a lone figure and recognized her immediately as he ran towards the tree which her slept under.As he reached her, he stood where he was and gazed at her form silently.

_ _

"Beautiful, I don't see how I deserve such a sweet goddess like her." Shin said with a sigh.She was so perfect, silky golden hair spilled out around her like a blanket.Her face held a look of peace and her dark lashes fell over her eyes so perfectly.Her lips were formed in a slight pout and her hands were tucked into her chest.So innocent, he thought as he walked over to her and stroked her hair lightly.He saw her stir lightly, but never opened her heaven blue eyes as he had hoped.He moved closer and lightly picked her small frame from the ground lightly and she showed no signs of awakening.Feet moved swiftly down dimly lit streets and footsteps echoed in the deadly silence.Mina sighed dreamily and snuggled against the warmth pressed against her body.A familiar sent reached her nose, but she paid no heed as she continued her sleep.Slight bumping movements moved her around, but she didn't seem to mind as she slipped in and out of dreamland.Shin sighed as he reached the last step and heard a gasp as he turned to face a startles Rei.His eyes widened and he turned his head as he saw her tight fitting nightgown and his cheeks burned.

"Shin, is Mina all right?I sensed your power near and I thought something might be wrong." She said is a slightly panicked voice.Shin said nothing, but walked over to her and placed Mina in the confused girls arms.He looked at her with pleading eyes and then at Mina once more before turning around.

"Please Rei, let Mina stay here for the night.You know of our fight and I can't bare to see her hurting while I am around.Tell her that you found her…please." He said as he walked away abruptly.Rei stared after him, her heart aching as his shoulders were slumped in defeat.

%*)(*#@)(&%

Rei hummed quietly to herself as she continued to sweep the steps of the temple.Mina sat on the very top, her hair up in its usual bow on top of her head.Her shoulders were slumped forward and her head hung low as if lost completely.Rei looked over at her friend in despair, pain in her eyes as she looked down at the girl in understandingly.Usagi sat near the blonde girl, hugging onto Ryo, but sending her friend worried glances every now and then.She sighed as she began to sing out loud, startling the couples that surrounded the courtyard.They soon began to relax and fell into the song, until Mina began to whisper the words with her friend.Rei stopped and looked down once more as she walked over to her while humming the tune.

"Mina, Shin was really the one who brought you back last night.I can't keep it to myself any longer…Mina, you two are soul mates, yet your pain is still with you.He thinks he is causing you pain Mina, he thinks if he stays away then you will be happy.Mina…please do not be foolish like I have been, talk to him, you must trust your heart or you will regret it." Rei said as she hugged her friend close.Mina felt new tears welling up in her eyes as pain stabbed her already sore chest.Her world seemed to be dying, hurting the man she so desired to be with, to hold her close to him.She looked over at her friend as she saw Rei had tears in her own eyes and looked over to see Seiji clenching his fists at the sounds of Rei's light sobs.

"Yes Rei, I will go to him at school, I need to move away from my past and make my future the way it should be.But…promise me that you will make up for your foolishness as well." She said in a pleading tone as Rei nodded silently.She smiled and looked out at the setting sun, hope panging in her broken heart as some of her scars seemed to disappear. 

$(*%(#*%(

Mina walked down the street with a solemn look on her face.A small frown plastered itself on her face and her head was down cast.She small hands clutched her bags handle and her shoulder slumped forward as her muscles seemed tense.Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Shin walk from around the corner, Shuu at his heels with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.She quickly turned to leave, but bit her lip as she slowly turned around to face her love.

"Shin!" she called, but immediately regretted it as she saw him stiffen.She gathered her strength and managed get her feet moving as she walked over to him after she had stopped.Shuu looked between the two, but soon walked off as he saw his friend clenching his fist.Mina felt that hope flutter back to her and she bounced over to Shin, but stopped as she looked at his face with sorrow.

"Mina…I don't think we should be together anymore.Every time we seem to get close, you always have pain in your eyes.I can't help but feel that it is my fault…and all I want is for you to be happy.Don't say anything little goddess, remember that I will always be here for you…" he trailed off as his eyes began to water.He looked at Mina once and felt his whole heart crumble as she fell to her knees in front of him.His soul meant nothing now as he watched his soul mate stare at him blankly, and then turned his back before he broke down in front of her.He swung his backpack over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could, never looking back as he knew he had the biggest mistake of his life."Mina…I will love forever…this I swear, you will never be alone.I will remain alone…waiting for you to come back to me…someday…"

"Shin!!!Please don't go, please!I beg you, its my fault, can't you see that!!I am a fool, please!!!"She cries, as her heart was tore from her.Her throat grew tight as she screamed and her soul was torn from her as he ignored her cries.Her world collapsed and she ignored the people around her as she continued to cry her soul to him.She lowered her head and gripped her uniform as silver tears stained her cheeks, but no warm lips were there to kiss them away.She slowly lowered herself to the ground and curled into a ball as she cried to herself."Shin…my love…I will wait all eternity.….alone….just for you…..to come back to me…"

%*(#@$*@

Weeks passed…but nothing had been said or exchanged between the two lovers.Although they were apart, they had kept their promise, never looking at another the way they were meant to for one another.One fateful day, a female figure sat in the exact spot where it began, hoping it would change.Her mask no longer was upon her face, no happiness was seen, no love to share with people around her.

"Oh Shin…how could I do this to you?I was so afraid of letting myself get close to you…afraid that I would be alone once more in my life.How could I be so stupid…never trusting you enough to let you see the true me, even though I know you saw beyond my mask.I truly don't deserve you Shin…I couldn't even trust you with my heart…after you proved so many times that your love is true.I will keep my promise to you…I will stay alone…my heart forever yours." She whispered softly, running her bare feet through the cool water of the ocean.She heard shuffling behind her, and slowly turned her head to see Shin staring at her.She felt her eyes begin to water once more after she had thought she had none left, and slowly walked towards him.Suddenly, she stopped and faced the ocean once more as thunder clouds roared towards her.   
  


"Minako…I swore to stay alone as well.You were the one who captured my heart, the one who made me who I am now.I can admit…I don't know what has kept me alive all this time, but ever since I met you, my life is fully complete.The guys always kept my going, they are my family, and after I met you and the girls, my life was complete.I don't to be away from you anymore…my soul needs you…my heart needs you…for you complete my in everyway.I want to be with the one I love…and that is you Mi-chan.I love you…I promise to never leave you." He said as he stared at the girl.He saw body tense and felt himself going insane at her silence."Mina?" he asked genuinely.

"You know Shin…you really know how to make a girl feel special." She said in what sounded like annoyance, until she turned around."And that is what I love about you…oh Shin, I've missed you so much!" she cried as she ran to him.She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest, hiding her face.She heard a small sigh and felt his arms circle around her as he held her tightly.They stood like that never letting go, silence telling them that neither of them would have to be alone.The dark clouds above boomed and soon rain began to pour down harshly upon the two.Mina pulled away from Shin and started to run for the shelters, but he grabbed her hand and bowed to her.

"May I have this dance, my little goddess?" he asked.Mina giggled as he twirled her around and pulled her close as they twirled around the beach.She gazed at him as his hair clung to his face and his sea green eyes stared at her with the same emotion he had when they were at the park.Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at him as he felt his heart pang in his chest.

"Shin…promise me you will never leave me…never let me be alone."

"Mi-chan…I promise you, now and forever…you will never be alone."

"Never alone…"

The two warriors continued to dance, never minding the bruising rain that pounded down upon them.The warrior of Trust and the soldier of Love, each reunited, never fearing of being alone…for they had each other.

The End

Hello minna!This is my first one shot…how did I do?I am going to be doing this for all my favorite couples, so stay tuned.Sorry it's so long, and I hope it was good!Well, hope to hear what you think, Ja!

__


End file.
